Not an Ordinary Frienship
by Weavercat
Summary: For you who know and for those who don't know this is about Angel's frienship with a werewolf. Oct. 2012 It's sort of died... may pick-up again someday. Incomplete
1. Preface

(Untitled)

"Angel, I'm dying," said the young woman who lay up on a bed in room 236 of the Hyperion Hotel, the headquarters for Angel Investigations-a detective agency that dealt with the demonic and vampiric menaces- in Los Angeles. The young woman's body shifted and she became the huge, silky- furred werewolf Angel knew so well. This werewolf who had stood by his side in everything he had ever done. When he had gone by the name of Angelus, the Scourge of Europe and when he had a soul. She had been his friend. His ally. Someone he could fall back on.

And now she was dying.

Angel couldn't believe it; he absolutely refused to believe that his friend was dying. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and asked," How?"

The young woman/werewolf, Ruggan Bor took a deep shuddering breath and said in a voice- that once had been young and carefree- now seemed to have aged ten years, "It's... it's defreraceas." When Angel just looked at her she continued, "It's a disease that causes your body to waste away." This time she broke down crying and Angel was helpless in her hour of need. So, Angel said the only thing that seemed to make sense "Is there a cure?"

He hoped there was one.

Ruggan looked up at him tears welling in her eyes, "There is no cure." Tears running openly down her furry cheeks she went on, "Y'know Angel, I always thought that when I died I'd go down fighting. Not...not wasting away like this." She added bitterly.

As she was wiping the tears from her eyes Angel quietly let himself out of her room. He closed the door but her misery and despair didn't want to stay in one room. They infected him and into every room they spread like a dies. He tried to shake it off but it stayed with him. Instead he tried to think of the long and happy life she had led and the release she would feel when she- No, he couldn't dwell on her death. Ruggan wouldn't want that. As he descended the stairs to the lobby he found that his thoughts against his will had returned to the werewolf upstairs and the dilemma of breaking the news to the rest of the employees at Angel Investigations. In the lobby Angel could hear Gunn and Wesley comparing England to the U.S. and placing bets on whether Cornelia or Fred-who were both in the kitchen arguing over a turkey -blow up the oven first while Connor, his son- somehow he had been born to Angel and Darla even though vampires can't have children- was sharpening the weapons in the arsenal. They were completely oblivious to what was happening upstairs.

He didn't want to tell them.

Before he'd even made it past them to his office Cordelia came up to him and forced him to talk. Cordelia looked up into his eyes and Angel hated that he was the one to bring her the news. Cordy had been the only one Ruggan Bor had let come near her when she had had half her leg ripped off by a particularly viscous Thenkih. Angel couldn't blame her. Cordelia was exceedingly caring for having once been part of the fashion police at Sunnydale High, but she had come a long way; from being a superficial high school girl who didn't want anything to do with demons and monsters, to a young woman who knew more about killing Fyrrals than she did about cooking.

"Are you going to help me with the bird? ' Cause together Fred and I can't even carry a 50 pound turkey between us without throwing our backs out." Cordelia asked as Angel debated telling her that Ruggan Bor was dying. "Hellooo? Anybody in there?" Cordy asked waving her hand in front of his face, "You aren't even listening are you?!" disbelief at his impassiveness ringing clearly in her voice, "Fine! Let the poor girls who've been slaving over a hot stove do all the work while some people," and Cordy stared pointedly at Gunn and Wesley,"have been laying around doing nothing and eating pork rinds and watching football." she took a breath before continuing her rant, "I'm beginning to think that certain people don't want the Thanksgiving dinner that Chefs Cordy and Fred have prepared for you lay-abouts." She took another breath, "So if you want some you better come and get it." She took a couple more deep breaths and said in a calmer voice, " So, Angel what did you want to tell me that was so important?" as she, instantly switched from snappy mode to happy mode.

Snapping out of his stupor Angel laid a hand on her shoulder and said in a whisper for her ears only, "Gather everyone together and meet me in my office. I've got an announcement." When everyone had assembled in Angel's office, they began to speculate about the sudden meeting.

Gunn was the first to voice his theory, "Way I figure is that he s gonna play some really nasty trick on us and then come in with a camera and take a picture of how stupidly stupid we look and make a hundred copies and hang them all over the hotel."

"Nuh-uh. He doesn't pull those kinds of things anymore. I made sure of that," Cordelia said with a smirk as she sat on top of Angel's desk, "And anyway he wouldn't pull a trick 'cause he was giving me the really- important-announcement-eye; which instantly sets off the little alarms in my head", she added. "Really-important-announcement-eye?" Connor asked from where he was sitting in his dad s chair polishing a wickedly curved sickle with a shammy cloth "What's that?"

It's the really-important-announcement-eye. That's all." Angel answered from the doorway. He had been standing there listening to their speculations on this emergency meeting. Then, Fred piped up with a question about the meeting and Angel was painfully reminded of why he had called them to the meeting and his expression changed to accommodate his grief.

Steadying himself Angel walked around the desk till he was standing beside Connor. The teenager got up quickly from his fathers' chair. That was something that he especially liked about the kid, he only had to give him a look and Connor understood immediately-some times he thought the kid was physic-but he dismissed that thought in favor of the more practical father to son connection. Connor had especially liked the artistically enthusiastic werewolf and had helped Ruggan Bor wield the scrap metal in the basement into an art form he had yet to see. That made it so much harder to tell everyone. The vampire steeled himself against the pain it was going to inflict on those around him as he sat in the desk chair. He made his announcement. "I'm guessing that your all wondering why I've called you here," Gunn snorted into his hand and Fred gave him the shush sign. Angel continued, "And your probably thinking that it s a new evil but it s a little bit closer to home," Angel took a moment to gather himself, "Its Ruggan Bor."

He waited a beat.

"She's dying," his voice filled with emotion for his friend's pain.

They all stared in silence at Angel.

Cordelia broke the silence with a simple disbelieving question "What?" In the seven years, she had known Angel; Cordelia had never seen him look more broken and broody. She glanced at the rest of the team: Fred was sobbing against Gunn- who looked as if he had been hit in the head with a bowling ball-was just standing there, Wes was wiping tears away by the dozens while trying to maintain his composure, Connor was just sitting gape- mouthed and Angel - Cordelia looked for him - had left unable to stay here. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it any longer and she marched up to Ruggan's room. Cordelia's legs felt like rubber and her heart felt like lead as she opened the door.

And stared in disbelief as the scene unfolded itself to her.

Angel. Ruggan Bor. He sitting on the bed. She in the covers. He quietly stroking her fur. She listening and acknowledging his presence. She asking a question. He answering quietly. Suddenly Cordelia became aware that she was listening in on a private conversation between two friends who loved each other more than life itself. Cordelia looked back into the room and saw Angel get up with a murmured good-bye. She slid down the hallway as Angel closed the door behind him and went into his rooms. She went back to Ruggan's room, on the way, she passed Angel's door, and as she passed, she heard a muffled sob coming from within. Then a crash. She paused and opened the door. What waited within shocked and horrified her.

The room was in shambles. Everything was either smashed or broken and Angel was just standing there fully vamped and _crying._ Cordelia had never seen him cry when he was vamped. It was awesome and terrifying. Cordelia was afraid. She had never been afraid of him before. Well, she had been scared silly when he had been Angelus but this was different. She was afraid of what he might do to anyone who didn't leave him alone in his grief. A piece of glass cracked under her heel and Angel turned still vamped out and when her saw her his face smoothed into its human countenance.

"Oh its just you. I thought Wes would be coming up to lecture me so I don't stake myself." He turned back to the window. Cordelia didn't know what to do. She had never had to deal with Angel when he was like this.

"Angel are you okay?" He didn't answer. She tried again.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Come on Angel. Please?" she wheedled.

"I SAID NO!" he roared at Cordelia, going full vamp. "Okay", she muttered as she closed the door and walked down to the lobby.

Angel was sorry for the way he had yelled at Cordelia. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her when she was trying to help him but angel couldn't help it. His best friend was dying and for once, he was helpless in her hour of need. Angel was in for a lot of brooding and reminiscing of the good old days with Ruggan. He couldn't help it but as Angel's mind wandered his legs carried him to the large closet. He pushed back his wardrobe and took out a small silver chest. He sat with his back to the wall lifted the lid and fingered the items inside.

Ruggan Bor was sorry for hurting Angel. She had never meant to her him like this. They had known each other ever since they were three years old and they'd never had a fight. It was a perfect friendship. Good Lord! They had helped each other through the good, the bad, and the downright miserable times. Now she couldn't help her best friend as he had helped her! Carefully she swung herself out of her warm nest of blankets and with increasingly tottery steps Ruggan crossed the room to her closet and took out a deep golden-grained chest. She slid down to the floor her back against the wall. Lovingly she fingered what lay inside.

Making her way downstairs to the lobby Cordelia Chase couldn't quite comprehend what she had seen up stairs. Cordelia was bothered. So, she went to the master of all botherings to see if he could help her mind get around her bothered feelings for Angel.

"Wes?"

The call for the ex-Watcher made Wesley Wyndam-Pryce stumble from behind two overstuffed bookcases with an enormous musty-dusty book. With his glasses askew, he presented himself to be quite an organized person in a disorganized whorl of old books and scrolls.

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"Hi Wes. I was just upstairs looking for Angel and I found him. Crying. I didn't even know what he was crying about. The worst part of it was that he wouldn't even let me talk to him about it." Cordelia said as she sat down on Wesley's desk. Wesley contemplated how to explain his response to a woman with the three-minute memory of a goldfish.

"Cordelia. Do you happen to think that Angel is upset because Ruggan, who has remained his closest friend his entire life and death, is dying and he can't save her?" he replied with a touch of sharpness in his voice.

Cordelia stared at Wesley. No one dared to talk to her with such ice in his or her tone-except for Angel though; he could get away with that, "Sheesh Wes! You don't have to get so snappy with me! I get it that they were -are- best friends and all. But that doesn't mean that he has to mope about it."

Seconds of minutes ticked by...

"Wes?"

"Yes, Cordelia?"

"How did they meet? I mean the first time."

"I have no idea how they meet. The only way to find that out would be to ask the only two people who would know the answer to that question. I've been searching through Ablewhite's Compendium to Mystical and Supernatural Maladies and-"

"And what? Did you find out how to heal her?!" The young woman asked as her eyes came alive as with hope for her friend.

"Sadly no. I have been unable to find anything at all relating to her symptoms. I've been racking my sodding brains out trying to find some way to help her. I've never heard of these symptoms combined into one disease," he put the book down his gaze on the floor. Wandering, lost, "I-I just don't know what to do."

Nobody knew what to do. Someone who they had grown to love, to laugh with, to hate-with displeasure at her practical pranks was upstairs on her deathbed. She was dying and they couldn't help Ruggan in her helplessness.

Cordelia really hated their motto right now. Help the Helpless. _Gee, that really works. Especially when we can't even help one of our own._

The day that Rugganfius Borialus a.k.a. Ruggan Bor came to Angel Inc. the gang had just defeated a bunch of street-thug type vampires lurking in a dark, dank alleyway who were-you guessed it- terrorizing a young woman who ran away once the vamps were dusted. The team was exhausted. They needed a break. They needed money. Yet, even with their poor record of reeling in customers today was especially slow.

_How in the world are we supposed to run a business if we don't get any customers?! _, thought Cordelia as she stared at the blank piece of paper before her. As the officially unofficial logo designer of Angel Investigations, she had the task of updating the angel logo on their business cards. _What to do, what to do to our little angel? _Cordelia stared at the paper. Nothing.

_I really need to stop before my eyes melt out of my head,_ Cordelia thought rubbing her eyes. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and yet Cordelia Chase was tired.

_Urggh...I think this work schedule is not working at all for my eyes._ She trudged up the Hyperion's staircase, determined to get her much needed beauty sleep when-

-The doors swung open for the first time today and a stunningly beautiful young woman with shockingly pre-mature silver-gray hair walked in. God, that girl had style! A pale green and white striped dress with a wide brimmed straw hat adorned her. Simple but effective in making her curvy in all the right places...but it was what the stranger said that let loose pandemonium.

"ANGEL?!"

All chaos broke free.

Angel peeked from his office and the girl registered the look on his face before she was enveloped in his arms. God, she had missed hugging him. For a few moments, they just stood there in each other's arms. Inhaling the scents of people and places past and present...and she bit him.

Wes, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred were astounded as Angel and what had once been a beautiful young woman tumbled about on the floor. Tumbled wasn't the right word though for what Angel was doing right then. It was more like playing, except that it had a predatory air around it. Romping was more like it and Angel was obviously having a lot of pleasure doing it.

_I just hope that it won't be enough to break the curse, Cordelia thought as tingle of fear ran up spine. _She didn't want to stake him now especially after he had come back to Angel Inc. and worked for Wesley. God she didn't want to do it. In the end she would have to be the one though to do the deed. She raised the stake-she never went anywhere without it- and as the two rolled towards her she positioned the stake behind her friends' back, then....

They broke apart from their romping and the gang was speechless.

The girl/furry thing reached for Angels' hand as he bent to help her up. She stood at Angels' shoulder-taller by a few inches- and they just couldn't help but notice the way her muzzle had the distinct tapered look of a canine, that she was standing upon two-legs, and that a silky tail twitched behind her.

_What in the world is going on!? Who is she...it!?_ Cordelia thought as she stared at the thing standing next to Angel. As this thought crossed her mind Angel stepped forward to answer her unspoken question.

"Guys, I want you to meet Rugganfius Borialus. She's a werewolf and she's been my best friend for nearly two hundred and fifty years."


	2. Who is Rugganfius Borialus?

_Whoa. _

_What just happened, and why am I making coffee for a bunch of people out in the lobby, one of which is a vampire and the other some girl who's a werewolf? Or maybe it's a werewolf-ess? _

She decided that for now it was an 'it'.

Cordelia brought out the coffee on a tray, which included: lots of creamer and sugar for Wesley who said she once burned the caffenine right out of it. This she set on a tiny coffee table that groaned beneath the weight. The 'it' took a cup, leaned back and took a sip and-cringed.

_MY COFFEE ISN"T THAT BAD! _Cordelia thought angrily as it started rummaging around in its bag. Instead of the green and white striped dress it now wore a soft leather vest with dark-blue jeans.

Finally from the bag it removed a small flask with metal etchings upon its surface.

It twisted the cap.

It twisted again.

The cap wouldn't come off.

Finally in a last ditch effort it twisted till you could see the sinews of its muscles.

Nothing.

Muttering curses it handed the flask to Angel who was sitting on the couch with the thing and within seconds had it opened for it.

It shot him a look of such loathing, before it smiled and tipped a single drop of the container's pale amber contents into its cup of coffee. The coffee hissed and bubbled with such gusto that the liquid began to froth over the side.

With an appreciative sniff of the coffee, it took a sip, and nodding to itself, spoke.

"''Tis good. Mellow with a nice twang at the end. Angel," She-for its voice was most definitely female with a warm Irish lilt to it- passed the flask to Angel, "would ye like some? But be mindful that ye only put in one drop. I know how much you like it. Plus, this is the special one. 1726."

Angel flashed her a grin as he held out his mug of strong dark roast-or maybe it was just burned- coffee to her. She carefully poured a single drop of the liquid, which gave off the same reaction as hers did and still was. Cordelia and gang were still watching the two 'friends' as they knocked mugs together and took a gulp of the steaming liquid together.

They both shivered in response to the drink.

Hunched their shoulders.

Cracked their necks... and relaxed.

"So... you to two know each other?" Cordelia asked rather apprhensivly as she reached for a cup of coffee-wondering how in the world anyone could not love her specialty. Mocha cherry jubilee.

"Oh. Yes, we know each other quite well and-...I plum forgot to catch your names. Please," she asked gesturing to Cordelia, "start."

"Hi I'm Cordelia Chase. I'm the secretary, coffee delivery-girl, logo designer, fashion consultant, aspiring actress and general odd job girl."

"Oh! My turn right? Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," he said reaching out his hand and receiving a warm and friendly hand, "I'm basically the boss, researcher, and magick-worker here at Angel Inc."

"The names' Gunn. Charles Gunn. I'm the extra muscle and liaison between Angel Inc. and the neighborhood," he said in his antsy always-have-to hit-something-voice.

"And I'm Fred," whispered a mousy-haired young woman from the far edge of the couch, "I'm the math-mathematician and demonology expert "

"You've met everyone except for Lorne-I'll take you to him later. But, why are you here? Anything we can help with?" Angel asked after introductions were made. He had noticed that Ruggan had brought her 'Furnagh'. She only ever brought it when she felt threatened or needed protection.

Angel knew something was up yet he wanted to hear it from her.

So-hesitantly-Rugganfius Borialus explained her dilemma.

"I-I has been on the run. From poachers, Pantheria, demons and my own kin. All of them are after me and I need a place to stay.

In your last letter, Angel, you wrote that you needed some extra help around your hotel. I had put it off for months. Not because I didn't want to see you of course, but because I was needed back with the tribe.

Then when I was cleaning out the lodge, a Pantheria spear slammed it the wall inches from my head.

I thought that was odd since one of the sentries would have sounded the alarm, had there been any Pantheria warriors out.

When I went to pull it out a second spear punched into the area where my left hand was. The oddest part of it was that it was of Wolf-kin origins and not a spear of Pantheria make. Plus, it was one of my distant far-removed relatives whose blood is so diluted by inter-breeding and crossing with demons that they barley have any shape to themselves. We had always shunned them because they couldn't keep their forms or hear Luna and in turn they never came to the seasonal meetings. So we stayed away from them they stayed away from us." She had hardly taken a breath during her narration. She looked at Angel and he gestured for her to continue and she did.

"Now though, they want revenge for our ignoring them. They've joined with the Pantheria and other demons to hunt me and the tribe down."

* * *

"But, why?"

"Angel, I have honestly no idea as to the way a Panther or a half-breed wolf's mind works. Frankly I don't care. They have chosen to war with us and side with the Pantheria. Now, in response, we shall side with the Jellicles and Angel Investigations. We have always been supporters of the light while Luna's sinners and the Impure have a fascination with the dark occult. Right now though I need to hide myself and my family –they'll be coming when the coast is clear," she explained as she gazed straight into Angel's eyes.

Cordelia had a nagging sensation at the back of her mind.

When Angel had said that Rugganfius was a werewolf she had immediately started mentally recording the waning and waxing of the moon over the past four weeks and six days. Now she stood and opened up The Trunk behind the service counter. Opening it she fished out a set of heavy steel chains.

"You might want these," she said as she dropped the chains into Rugganfius's lap.

Ruggan stared at the steel chains in her lap and realization slowly dawned on her. Angel, it seemed hadn't told them. He hadn't told them anything yet. She wasn't really upset with him and she was actually quite relieved that he wanted her to tell her story in her own words.

Before she could talk though, she just had to laugh. Angel glancing at her caught the infectious mirth in her eyes as his own chuckle blended with Rugganfius's hearty laughter.

Finally after a few minutes of chuckling she regained enough composure to address Cordelia.

"Please, Cordelia, may I explain and elaborate?" she started, "I am a werewolf, but not in the sense that that your used to," she explained as she stood up in full view to explain the type of wolf she was.

Her arms lengthened and hands became paws. Her eyes became refocused and her nose and mouth lengthened into her canine muzzle. Thick silvery fur covered her quadruped form as a long and brushy tail came into being. She had deliberately slowed the Change so that they could see how much she differed from the conventional werewolves.

With her switch to wolf completed she stood at a good three feet from her shoulder to the floor.

And great Luna, she liked the reverent awe in the expressions of Angel's friends.

Now she leaped at the couch and curled up beside Angel as he stroked her fur and conversed privately to her.

_Angel. _

_Yes, you furry pincushion, what do you want? _

_I need help old friend._

_And because you asked nicely I will oblige. _

_Thank you so much. _

_Your welcome. _

* * *

For those who are confused - Angel is () and Ruggan is ()


	3. Moonshadow

"_Wow"_' breathed Fred as Ruggan finished her story.

Wow, indeed.

Even after having been a part of Angel Inc. for several months this was the best of all the stories she had heard yet. She sat in her armchair and daydreamed. As she dreamed there was a lull in the storytelling.

A rumble sounded from amidst the Fang Gang and everyone got up to stretch and ease the noise of their stomachs.

When everyone had had his or her snacks, the storytelling resumed. As it turned out there were but a few hours of the story left so, she settled back into her chair and waited.

"You two must have been quite the dynamic duo in your days. Right?" Wesley replied from his spot on the opposite sofa, when she was finished.

" Were?" Ruggan answered, her eyes shining with indignation, " We still are!"

A cool hand descended onto her arm and she turned to look into his eyes.

_Oh, those 'days'_, she thought as a lump of embarrassment rose in her throat, she knew that Angel did not feel comfortable talking about 'those days'.

"What I meant to say, Wesley is that after all these years we are still a force to be reckoned with," she corrected quickly.

As she was speaking Krevlorneswrath of the Deathwok Tribe skipped down the front steps into the lobby. His cream suit and blue lapels clashed horribly with his lime green skin but somehow he made it work. The friendly demon ran the popular demon/ human karaoke bar and gave out free advice to those who sang. He was a very jolly and good-natured fellow with a cheery disposition.

"Hello, cats and kittens!" he caught sight of Ruggan and gave her a wink, " Heya, honey, ya' new round here? Why dontcha give me a song?"

* * *

Caritas was packed, because of Ruggan.

In truth Lorne had never seen so many werewolves in the crowd. It was months before ' Werewolf Wonder Night'. Yet werewolves of every stripe and color came to see this dynamo of a wolf. Even Hank, a reclusive wolf was here and he only came out for scotch or WWN.

And they had come, just to here to watch her. Lorne was impressed, and he wanted to see what sort of power she wielded of the wolves of L.A.

"Go ahead! It won't hurt!" Angel called out from where he and the gang were sitting.

"Yes it will! It'll make the glass crack and your ears bleed!" she retorted coldly. How Angel had gotten her up on the stage was a mystery, but to the cheers of Cordelia and Fred, she reluctantly stepped on stage.

Her sweet voice rang in the silence as she sang.

**_I'm being followed by a moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow  
Leaping and hopping on a moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow  
And if I ever lost my hands  
Lose my plough, lose my land  
Oh, if I ever lose my hands- Oh, if...  
I wont have to work no more_**

_Flashes of two children stealing from a groccer, backing each other in front of several adults..._

**_And if I ever lose my eyes  
If my colors all run dry  
Yes if I ever lose my eyes, I won't have to cry no more_**.

_The girl crying, the boy helping her up..._

_**Yes, I'm being followed by a moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow  
Leaping and hopping on a Moonshadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow**_

_A girl changing, a young man comforting her..._

_**And if I ever lose my legs  
I won't moan and I won't beg  
Oh if I ever lose my legs- Oh if...  
I won't have to walk no more**_

_The young man dead in his box, red punctures in his neck_

_**And if I ever lose my mouth  
All my teeth, north and south  
Yes, if I ever lose my mouth- Oh if...  
I won't have to talk...**_

_The man taking and drinking life, the girl right beside him..._

_**Did it take long to find me  
I ask the faithful light  
Did it take long to find me  
And are you going to stay the night…  
I'm being followed by a moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow  
Leaping and hopping on a moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow  
Moon shadow moon shadow**_

The flashes of memories abate as Ruggan lingered on the last sweet note. She finished to applause from human, vamp, demon, and, most enthusiastically, every single wolf in Caritas.

* * *

"Cupcake, that was the most beautiful rendition of 'Moonshadow' I've ever heard. You've put Cat Stevens to shame!" he exclaimed as he herded Angel and Ruggs into his private parlor.

Once inside, his whole demeanor changed and his voice became subdueded.

"Do you two know what you have here?" his hushed voice filled with awe, for Lorne had never seen anything stronger than what the pair before him wielded.

"What do you mean Lorne?" Angle asked as Lorne sat them down on the fuchsia and red plush chairs. The way that Lorne spoke had his nerves on end and Ruggs as well. They knew what the empathy had seen.

" Friendship," he whispered.


End file.
